Lion's Heart
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Two warring kingdom go against each other till a tragic incident on both ends with another kingdom gets them to work together. The two princes always like the other found this may be the chance to bring their kingdoms together as one. Request rate go up
1. Chapter 1: Two kingdoms

****************

Arashi: This is a request fic for Tommy 2.0. I hope you like the idea of this story since you wanted a Prince Yugi and Joey. This will have some influence from the Lion King movies since they did help a lot. *bows head down* Will start off T though rating will show M but that is how the plot is going though.

Warnings: Lime, language, Violence, lemon, character death

Summary: Two warring kingdom go against each other till a tragic incident on both ends with another kingdom gets them to work together. The two princes always like the other found this may be the chance to bring their kingdoms together as one.

Pairings-Wish, Tender, Bronze, past silent and dark

* * *

Disclaimer-Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Takahashi Kazuki. Don't make any profit off this fic. Just own Akeno, Mika and everything else.

****

Lion's Heart

* * *

Chapter 1- Two kingdoms

In a far away land were two kingdoms that had a wonderful treaty. The two queens plan to have their children wed once they reach of age. Many of the villagers rejoice of the idea of one of the princes coming soon. Can this be the change in their kingdoms they are looking for?

One queen with flowing blonde hair smile happily rubbing her bulging stomach looking forward to the babe to come. Her husband no were to be found in the palace only a few knew where about. He could be found in the savannah hunting as a sport promise his queen to come back soon. Her beauty is nothing compared to the softest amber. Her eyes shine with happiness. Relaxing in the chair besides her the neighboring Kingdom's queen, who also happens to be expecting, smiles glancing at her childhood friend.

"What are you going to name your child, Ceci?" The auburn hair woman asks softly.

"I'm been thinking of Joseph Alexander Wheeler-Pegasus," Cecelia reply smiling more.

"Hm, Alexander does sound like a fine middle name. A strong name also. Doesn't that name translate in another language as Jaguar or lion? Though not sure which one," The woman continues.

Cecelia giggles softly, "Oh Mika I mean as in prince of Lions."

Mika laughs joyfully at the words figuring that's true. If the future prince is anything like his mother he would be a wild child. She stretches slightly tired of sitting in the chair and was about to ask a question. A sound of soft, painful moan and expression stops Mika in her place. She remembers her friend is near her due date.

The baby couldn't be born soon? She sees a young girl walking by then calls out in panic. "I need the healer to come! I believe the babe is coming!"

She should relax or the possibility of a miscarriage as the healer at her kingdom told her before the trip. The young maid nods rushing off worried for her queen. Many are happy to have the heir to the throne and live more in prosperity. She bumps into the healer and advisor of the palace.

"Akeno, you got to help the queen. The little one is coming." The girl replies bouncing on her feet. (1)

Akeno stares blankly at the girl before him. So the prince is arriving. Damn now his plan may be ruined once that brat is born. It should be his own child who should be the next ruler if it weren't a girl. Hm…there may be away to get rid of his brother and take the child away. He could either kill it or raise him as his own to mold him into the perfect soldier.

For now he'll keep on the down low and keep reporting to his accomplices on the progress of taking over the Sahara Kingdom. With that decision made, Akeno took his time going to the queen Cecilia, a beautiful and fragile woman that many love unlike his wife Sara. Sara also power-hungry grew tired of Akeno's worthless plans got someone of a kingdom far away to help. Get both Sahara and Lunar Nile River kingdoms against each other.

He scowls darkly as each step he took shorten until screams of pain is heard from the room the queen and her friend are relaxing in. For god sakes that woman is hot but got a pair of lungs on her. Maybe his plan shall work. He could give her poison and make a lie it's in fact medicine while in Lunar Nile a same poison given to another else there. A way to create war and it's a perfect cover for his plan to succeed. If only he knew that wouldn't have work.

A while later, Akeno found himself telling the queen to push. "Milady you need to push. The young prince is showing his head right now."

He glance at his brother who arrive earlier who begin to look more nervous then earlier when the news reach him. Who could believe Max would arrive faster before someone could say "hello Sire" to him. Akeno roll his eyes to the while ignoring his twin for a few minutes. They may be twins that look opposite as night and day. Where he has blond hair with brown eyes, Max has white hair with hazel eyes. He's tanner while the other is tan but still pale like in a way that fits perfectly for someone almost delicate.

A sound of a baby's cry shook his mind as the bundle continues to cry from the sudden change in the air. All the child want is his mother to hold him if that is understandable. An instinct cause the newborn to cry louder until he is put in another's arm and her sweet voice reaches his little ears.

"Hi Joseph I'm your mommy and next to me is your papa. My little lion cub who shall one day rule the savannah with a strong heart."

Joseph gurgles and makes content sounds as his mother continues to talk to him. He heard a man's voice his mind associate with stranger and danger at once. He begins crying suddenly worrying the new parents. Before Pegasus has a chance to hold his new son or ask what's wrong when a young teen rushes in with a sad look.

"Sire, Young master Yami Sennen has been murder by one of Lunar Nile Kingdom's warriors for dating his lover, Bakura."

Pegasus growls darkly turning to Mika who stares wide eye. One of her own people murder someone with the neighboring kingdom. Who would do such a thing and why? Mika wasn't sure what to think. Bakura she knew well since she half raise him as a child and is already ten years old.

"How could you Mika?" The new mother asks softly.

"Ceci I wouldn't have order someone to Kill Yami. My husband and I love him dearly and thought he's perfect for my adopted son, Bakura."

"He's still dead because of you." Pegasus interrupts angry to lose such a young fine warrior at the age of twelve. "I want you to leave her and never come back. No one of the Lunar Nile is welcome in the Sahara ever."

Mika glares coldly at the king as the servant continues, "Another death been reported that captain Taro has kill on of Lunar Nile's advisor, Shimon."

"Not my father!" Mika cries out desperately.

The young man shrugs unable to deliver more since that's all he been told. He felt bad for doing this by getting both kingdoms to start a conflict but its necessary if he wants his little brother to continue on living.

"NO one from the Sahara is ever allowed to enter kingdom either then!" Mika shouts walking out dignified despite being six-months pregnant.

Tears fall down her cheeks wishing what the words said could be taken back. Nothing will for her father though despite Solomon is around. It wouldn't be the same. What about the promise between her and her friend dealing with their kids? What is going to happen now? No one will expect the many future deaths of the soon to be declare war on the two kingdoms of Sahara and Lunar Nile.

* * *

**Arashi: Right this is completely Au. I know the names for the kingdoms aren't really original but was stuck on that part so came what seem to fit best. Didn't want to kill off Yami so soon in the story but it was only thing that would work… Please read and review. Oh forgot to say the characters are humans in this fic though lion part is significant in a way. ^^;**

1- I made Joey's dad in the series be brothers with Pegasus in the story. I know it's not true but its Au as said. That also means Joey and Serenity aren't brother and sister though they'll have that sibling relationship but cousins.


	2. Chapter 2 Lion Prince

****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Tommy 2.0. This chapter will take about sixteen to seventeen years later after the first chapter. Will start off T though rating will show M but that is how the plot is going though.

Disclaimer-Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Takahashi Kazuki. Don't make any profit off this fic. Just own Akeno, Mika and everything else.

Warnings: Lime, language, Violence, lemon, character death

Summary: Two warring kingdom go against each other till a tragic incident on both ends with another kingdom gets them to work together. The two princes always like the other found this may be the chance to bring their kingdoms together as one.

Pairings-Wish, Tender, Bronze, past silent and dark

* * *

Lion's Heart

* * *

Chapter 2-Lion Prince

Sitting in through a boring lesson isn't what the Sahara kingdom's prince want to do. He rather be running outside with some of his friends before his annual sleeping in the savannah plains for the week. His blond hair dark as the golden sun and the light tan got many women and men drooling after him. He already know that the day he was born the two kingdoms of Sahara and Lunar Nile were friendly until an incident which he never learn.

He shrugs it off though it drives him up the wall when ever his father tells him never to follow the Nile river up north direction. He wish to see his godmother that would have been around but never was. Except for the plush lion he receive by Bakura and stories of a time that would have great to see once more. That be wonderful to see both his kingdom and the Lunar Nile friends once more.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't see the annoy look on his teacher's face till he use the ruler in his hand to slap the desk. He chides the prince who jumps at the sound, "Young master please tell me what I've said?"

The prince smiles cheekily replying, "How nice the weather is?"

The man sweat drops as he groans wondering for the thousand time why he got stuck teaching the Prince. He scolds softly waving his hand, "Lessons are dismiss for now, Joey."

Joey grins happily running out the room shouting over his shoulder, "See you till the next lesson Mahad."

Mahad chuckles softly packing the things away. The prince is something else at times. With a big heart and sharp mind he'll someday make a great ruler. He goes off to do his other duties snickering as the many guards yell at their future ruler not to run in the halls.

* * *

Joey stops running making it to the stables quickly grabbing a his things. He gaze around the horses their deciding which one he should ride this time. One of the newer horses snorts moving in its pin restlessly.

Joey grins petting the horse whispering softly. "You want to run free don't you boy."

The horse answers him butting the hand earning a laugh. Joey reads the name whispering, "Shadow light. Hm, that's a strange name for a horse but it works for you."

the horse gives the blond a dirty look about his name. He stand still as the straps and reins finish adjusting. Joey place the bags he needs on the saddle smiling happily. He leads the horse out of the stables seeing the hands watch the fine creature warily. So this is the horse he heard about with the bad reputation. 'Not for long,' the blond thought quickly with a smile.

He glance around seeing if there is no one he knows. Until a vary familiar voice of his mother reaches his ears. "Joseph where do you think you are going?"

Joey gulps smiling cutely at his mother who raise a brow. He admits softly, "spending the night near the river and plains if that's okay with you."

Cecilia nods chuckling as her son gets on his horse then rides off. She calls after him knowing he probably can't hear her but know the same message. "Take care of yourself."

Joey allows the horse to run at his full speed before lightly tugging at the reins. A smile touches his lips seeing the sun is higher in the sky. He estimate in an hour or two it be sun set. He slips off the horse allowing him to graze at the grass seeing no danger near by begins setting up his tent.

Sounds of lions roaring catches the blond's attention. Rather worried and curious he grabs his sword running out of his camp site only to stumble on the sight of a large male lion he never seen before kill a lioness he knew had a cub recently. Growling darkly to himself not even considering the consequences of his actions

"Get out of here!" He yells at the creature seeing those eyes stare at him before taking off. He waits for the lion to be out of sight before gasping at the sight. The lioness eyes close not even breathing or moving concern the blond.

He slowly moves to the immobile creature before falling on his knees. Tears forms in his eyes whispering the name he had for the lion. "Oh Shira what happen to you. Where's your cub girl?"

He didn't have to wait long when soft cries of a cub reaches his ears. He turns around to see gold fur tumble in the grass. The little one's eyes seem scared at the sight. It flinch as Joey place a hand on the cub's head. A soft purr is heard from the cub as its hears were rub gently.

"Its alright little one. You'll be safe with me." Joey whispers softly picking up the creature who mewls for its mother. Joey could see it's a little boy then thinks. "Hm…what to name you little guy?"

The cub stops to stare at the brown orbs making a soft sound. He allow to be carried to a camp sight where he receive some milk He rubs against the blond wondering what his name be. Joey smiles then ask softly. "What about Solo?"

Before the small lion cub could answer in its own way a teen stumbles in the blond's camp. Joey's heart goes up in his throat seeing the wide purple jewels stare at him.

"Help me." The young man whispers collapsing on his fee passing out before Joey has a chance to ask him his name.

* * *

**Arashi: Can you guess who the new person is? Suggestions for the lion's cub name will be appreciated. Hope you will enjoy this fic. Please read and review.**


End file.
